Posesif
by falling dandelion
Summary: Sungmin tahu ini Namun ia juga tahu, ia tidak bisa Ia mencintai pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun/Yang ia tidak tahu adalah bahwa perasaan itu bisa berubah/Mungkin ... /Genderswitch/KyuMin, mature contents/ New author in this fandom
1. Chapter 1

**Casts aren't mine.**

**Warning: AU, Genderswitch, Lemon, and other standard warning.**

**The most important, all of this is just a fiction. No one is based of reality.**

* * *

**POSESIF**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Suara detik jam dan hembusan napas yang berat memenuhi ruangan hangat tersebut. Seluruh pencahayaan elektronik sudah dimatikan, kini hanya tersisa cahaya dari rembulan dari balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka. Dinginnya malam seakan tak terasa bagi kedua insan yang berada di ranjang kamar itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir Sungminnya yang berada di bawahnya, melumat dan memagutnya dengan sedikit kasar, mengabaikan tarikan napas berat dari yeoja itu.

"Ahh~" Sungmin mengejang, tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Kyuhyun meremas keras saat kenikmatan itu menderanya, wanita itu melepas ciuman mereka dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Ia mengembuskan napas lega ketika Kyuhyun berguling dan berbaring di sampingnya, menghentikan semua kegilaan yang mereka lakukan sejak beberapa jam lalu. Sungmin menarik napas banyak-banyak untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyiksaku seperti ini, Kyuhyun?" gerutu wanita berambut hitam itu setengah kesal.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, namun ia tersenyum nakal. "Kau tak suka?"

Jitakan pelan Kyuhyun dapat sebagai jawabannya. "Aku takkan pernah terbiasa." Sungmin kembali menarik napas. "Malam ini aku bersyukur kau berhenti sebelum aku pingsan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, mengelus rambut kehitaman Sungmin yang cantik itu. "Aku selalu tidak tahan jika sudah memulainya."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Jangan lakukan pada orang lain."

Kyuhyun memandang mata Sungmin dalam-dalam, lalu pria itu berbisik, "Hanya padamu, Minnie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie-ah!"

Kim Ryeowook menoleh, melambaikan tangan pada sosok sahabat yang berlari menghampirinya, namun sesaat kemudian yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah kau tak ada kuliah hari ini, Minnie?" Ia bertanya dan menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kyunie ada kuliah."

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya. "Oh ... romantisnya," Ia meledek sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya, semburat kemerahan menjalari pipinya. "Jangan menggodaku, Kim Ryeowook! Kau tahu—" Perkataan gadis itu terhenti saat ponsel di tasnya berbunyi. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan sesaat kemudian senyum terpatri di wajahnya, "Aku pergi dulu, Kyuhyun sudah menungguku. Dah!"

Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang disebutkan Kyuhyun dalam SMS-nya.

Perpustakaan.

Ia mendorong pintu kaca ruangan tersebut pelan, membungkuk singkat pada penjaga yang memang mengenalnya karena ia sering ke tempat ini.

Langkah kakinya menyusuri ruangan yang penuh dengan rak buku tersebut, lalu berhenti di meja baca yang sangat dikenalinya. Meja baca itu terletak di sudut dan ada sebuah rak buku besar yang menghalangi pandangan penjaga perpustakaan maupun mahasiswa atau mahasiswi terhadap meja itu.

Meja baca itu menjadi tempat rahasianya dengan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar rahasia, salah satu saksi bisu bertemunya dunia gadis itu dengan dunia Cho Kyuhyun. Lucunya, sepertinya mahasiswa lain mengabaikan keberadaan meja itu, membuatnya lebih mudah menyampaikan pesan-pesan rahasianya di laci meja atau dengan iseng menuliskan namanya dan Kyuhyun di sana.

Sungmin menarik kursi di samping seorang namja yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku hukumnya. "Kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipitnya, "Aku bolos."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Hentikan kebiasaanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Atau kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuliahmu bersamaan denganku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan, "Coba lihat siapa yang mengatakan itu. Kita sama-sama semester lima, Cho Sungmin."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, ya, Tuan Cho yang jenius. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan margamu, Kyuhyun."

"Apa salahnya? Marga itu terdengar cocok dengan namamu," elak Kyuhyun. Pria itu memandang mata kelinci milik Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Sungminnie ... Cho Sungmin ..."

Sungmin bagaikan terhipnotis akan pandangan itu. Perlahan matanya terpejam seiring dengan Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan wajah untuk mencium bibirnya. Gadis itu membiarkan Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut, lalu menelusupkan lidahnya pada bibir Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan perutnya bergejolak saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh lidahnya, menyusuri langit-langit mulutnya dan membelai lidahnya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun sementara pria itu meremas pinggangnya.

Tak puas hanya sebatas itu, Kyuhyun menurunkan daerah jajahannya dan menyesap leher gadis itu, berhati-hati agar tidak meninggalkan kissmark yang terlalu kentara. Aroma tubuh Sungmin selalu memabukkan baginya. Kedua tangannya merambat naik dan melepas dua kancing kemeja Sungmin, menurunkan lidahnya hingga menyentuh belahan dada wanita itu. Kyuhyun mengendus di sana, aroma Sungmin menyeruak keras dan berhasil membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"K-Kyunie ... hhh ..." Sungmin sekuat mungkin berusaha menahan desahannya, mengingat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Tangannya bergerak meremas helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang masih menggoda daerah dadanya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak ingin berlama-lama bermain karena pria itu tidak membuka bra Sungmin dan hanya menggigit-gigit kecil daerah yang tidak tertutup bra untuk menambah rangsangan.

Sementara bibirnya bekerja di sana, tangan Kyuhyun mengelus paha mulus Sungmin yang tidak tertutup rok mini gadis itu, menyusupkan tangannya masuk, menarik turun dalaman Sungmin dan meraba kewanitaannya. Basah. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil di dada Sungmin, entah harus bersyukur atau tidak akan kesensitifan gadis itu.

"A-ah ..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kakinya refleks melebar saat Kyuhyun menerobos masuk langsung dengan ketiga jarinya, namun ia masih berusaha untuk tidak mendesah terlalu kuat. "Kyuhyunhh ... Kyuhyunhh ..."

Desahan tertahan dari Sungmin sukses menaikkan libido Kyuhyun. Ia mengeluarmasukkan jarinya semakin cepat, membuat Sungmin menegang dan beberapa detik kemudian mengeluarkan cairannya. Pria itu menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang sempurna dari sana. "Ya ... sebut namaku, Minnie-ah ..."

Sungmin berdiri dan bersiap memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun ke kewanitaannya. Dibantu Kyuhyun, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga milik Kyuhyun masuk sepenuhnya. "Ahh~" desahnya kecil.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sungmin menatapnya sayu dengan wajah merah karena gairah. Pria itu memegangi pinggang Sungmin, menaikturunkan tubuh gadis itu karena Sungmin tampak tidak fokus.

"Jam berapa ... ahh ... k-kauhh ... harus syuting?" Sungmin bertanya di sela desahannya.

"Satu jam lagi ... ugh," Kyuhyun menggeram, menarik Sungmin lebih dekat dan menggigit bahu Sungmin yang berkeringat untuk menahan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan. Menciumi daerah leher gadis itu.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun sementara bisa dirasakannya kewanitaannya menghimpit kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin keras. "O-ouhh ..." Gerakannya semakin tidak terkendali, Kyuhyun menuntunnya semakin cepat dan membuat tubuhnya terguncang keras.

"HMPH!"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat berteriak, Kyuhyun mencium bibir gadis itu sementara tubuh mereka mengejang. Pria itu bisa merasakan ledakan hasratnya di dalam Sungmin, bersamaan dengan gadis itu sendiri. Setelah mengatur napasnya, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin ke atas meja, mendudukkannya di sana sementara ia berdiri dan menghentak tubuh gadis itu lagi.

"Ah!" Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun kembali memajumundurkan tubuhnya, kali ini lebih beringas dari yang tadi. "K-Kyu ..."

Kyuhyun meremas dada Sungmin yang tertutup kemeja, berkonsentrasi dan mengabaikan Sungmin.

"T-Tapi ... K-Kyu ... uhh ..."

"Setengah jam lagi, Minnie ..."

"A-aahh ... ahh ..."

Dan desahan tertahan itu kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Setidaknya, dengan begini Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, meski dirinya harus menjadi korban. Mengorbankan diri sebagai 'kakak' lelaki itu untuk menjadi partner sex Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak ada keluar selama aku pergi, 'kan?"

"Aniyo."

"Kau berkata jujur?"

"Ya, Kyunie-ah."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menyelidik. "Umma! Sungmin tak ada keluar selama aku syuting, 'kan?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari arah dapur. "Percayalah padanya, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya bosan, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi namja yang tidur di pangkuannya itu. "Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin sebelum menyentil pelan dahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya meraih helaian hitam Sungmin yang tergerai, menariknya agar yeoja itu menunduk sementara ia menyatukan bibir mereka.

Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya agar terus menunduk dan menciumi bibirnya, memberi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang menggoda, membiarkan rambut Sungmin menutupi kegiatan yang mereka lakukan.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan diri saat ia membiarkan bibirnya terbuka, mengundang lidah Sungmin masuk. Gadis itu membelai lidahnya dengan hati-hati, gerakannya ragu saat lidah mereka berdua bertemu. Ia membiarkan Sungmin mengeksplorasi mulutnya, meski pada akhirnya keinginannya mendominasi gadis di atasnya menang. Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Sungmin dengan ganas, mendesak semua kehati-hatian yeoja itu.

Sungmin mengerang pelan saat Kyuhyun mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya, sementara tangan pria itu refleks menelusup ke balik kaos yang ia pakai dan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Ehem!"

Suara berdeham itu menyentakkan keduanya. Dengan segera Sungmin menarik kepalanya, wajahnya memerah sempurna saat menyadari kepala keluarga Lee entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di salah satu sofa dan bergabung dengan mereka berdua di ruang tengah.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti bertindak seperti itu atau appa akan memberi hukuman padamu."

Menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Kangin, Sungmin malah mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sangat tipis. Pria itu menyeka saliva di sudut bibirnya sambil menatapnya, menggoda yeoja itu. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" pekiknya kecil.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Minnie ..."

Suara berat yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin menegang. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya ke balik kaos yang dikenakan gadis berambut hitam itu, mengecupi perut ratanya.

"Jangan macam-macam," bisik Sungmin lemah, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran sofa. Panik mulai merayapinya. Pasalnya, nyaris semua sentuhannya dengan Kyuhyun selalu berakhir dengan bercinta. Namun kini gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu sibuk dengan syuting, rekaman album, konser, dan lain-lain. "Kyunie-ah ..."

Kyuhyun menghentikan tindakan manjanya, mendudukkan diri di samping Sungmin dan menarik yeoja itu agar bersandar padanya. Ia sudah cukup merasa menang saat Sungmin memohon padanya. Dikecupnya pipi Sungmin ringan. "As your wish, Princess."

"Aish, hentikan semua lovey-dovey kalian itu! Kalian sukses membuat kami merasa terabaikan!" Leeteuk duduk di samping Kangin, meletakkan sepiring kue kering di atas meja.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Dicomotnya sepotong kue dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Gadis itu menghentikan bibir Kyuhyun yang mendekat dengan telunjuknya. "Hanya berbagi makanan, oke? Tidak lebih."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan dengan cepat menyambar bibir Sungmin, menelusupkan lidahnya untuk mengambil kue di dalam mulut yeoja itu.

Leeteuk menatap miris pemandangan di depannya. Ia tahu, ia sudah benar-benar bersalah pada yeoja yang kini mencubit gemas hidung Kyuhyun karena tingkah namja itu. Seorang gadis yang merelakan dirinya menjadi korban dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun untuk 'mengobati' anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-Kyuniehh ... Leeteuk umma a-akan da—ahhh ... hen-henti ... uhh ..." Sungmin bergerak gelisah, tubuhnya bersandar di sofa sementara kakinya terbuka lebar dengan kepala Kyuhyun di sana. Tangannya meremas helaian rambut brunette Kyuhyun, sensasi geli yang aneh ia rasakan saat lidah Kyuhyun masuk di kewanitaannya.

Lelaki itu sedang berlutut di depan sofa, memanjakan Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Diam-diam ia menyesal telah berjanji hanya akan melakukan foreplay, namun namja itu menyeringai pelan. Sungmin toh takkan menolak seandainya ia melanggar.

"Ahh~ ahh~ ngghh~~"

Desahan Sungmin sukses membuat celana Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya ia membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan boksernya. Ia harus membuat ini lebih cepat.

"AHH!" Sungmin tersentak saat lidah lembut Kyuhyun keluar dan secara mendadak tiga jarinya masuk dan majumundur dengan cepat. Gadis itu semakin gelisah mencari pegangan, perutnya terasa kram dan sesuatu mendesak keluar dengan cepat. Ia mengerang saat kenikmatan membanjirinya.

Belum sempat Sungmin bernapas, gadis itu melotot saat sesuatu mendesak masuk ke kewanitaannya. "YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Ia memekik, mendelik pada Kyuhyun yang kini berlutut di sofa dan memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. "A-aku ada kuliahh ...," rintihnya lemah saat Kyuhyun kembali menyabotase tubuhnya, menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Sebentar saja."

Sungmin tahu, ia tak bisa menolak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tak pernah benar-benar ingat sejak kapan ia sudah bersama Kyuhyun dan keluarga Cho. Kata Leeteuk, Kyuhyun 'meminta' Sungmin saat keluarga kaya raya itu mengadakan kunjungan amal ke sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota Seoul. Kyuhyun yang saat itu berumur tiga tahun merengek untuk membawa pulang Sungmin yang masih empat tahun layaknya seorang anak kecil meminta mainan baru. Jadilah Sungmin diadopsi tanpa perubahan marga.

Karena Kyuhyun dilahirkan di keluarga kaya raya, apapun yang namja itu minta pasti diberikan, tanpa mengenal nominal. Begitu pula terhadap Sungmin. Rasa sayangnya berubah menjadi sister complex terhadap sang kakak angkat. Sungmin pun tak menolak dan selalu menuruti keinginan Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, sifat Sungmin yang polos itu lama-kelamaan membuat Kyuhyun jauh di atas angin, menjadi egois dan sangat pemaksa. Sifat egois yang pada Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah keposesifan dan obsesi di luar nalar.

Salah satu pengalaman terpahit yang Sungmin dapatkan adalah saat ia mengundang sahabat namjanya ketika ulang tahun adik angkatnya itu. Kyuhyun marah besar, nyaris membunuh namja itu, dan ketika pesta ke delapan belas itu berakhir, Kyuhyun merebut keperawanannya. Meminta hadiah pada Sungmin bukan berupa barang, tapi tubuh gadis itu sendiri. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun selalu bercinta dengannya secara diam-diam. Sungmin yang sudah berhutang banyak pada keluarga Cho tak mungkin melapor, dan menerima dengan pasrah.

Namun perilaku Kyuhyun yang sering mengunci pintu bersama Sungmin di kamarnya selama berjam-jam terendus oleh Leeteuk. Yeoja paruh baya itu malah nyaris jantungan saat desahan dan rintihan Sungmin terdengar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan semuanya di luar batas dan menutupinya selama dua tahun. Ia sempat memisahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, namun tak berhasil. Kyuhyun yang sudah 'kecanduan' Sungmin mengamuk setiap hari dan melakukan segala upaya untuk bertemu Sungmin, termasuk membunuh dan menyiksa beberapa pelayan.

Kangin dan Leeteuk tambah terkejut saat mereka memeriksakan Kyuhyun ke psikiater, dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah kecanduan Sungmin sama seperti seorang pecandu narkoba kecanduan obat terlarang, dengan efek yang sama jika tidak 'mendapat' Sungmin.

"Dalam kasus istimewa ini, saya akan mencoba berbagai cara dan terapi, namun untuk sementara biarkanlah Tuan Muda Cho bersama dengan Nona Sungmin."

Sungmin menerima semuanya dengan lapang hati, termasuk harus siap melayani Kyuhyun secara fisik. Gadis itu paham ia telah berhutang banyak pada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang selalu menyayanginya dan memenuhi keperluannya.

Dan dari sana, terlahirlah hubungan rumit antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Meski Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkannya tidak dalam artian romantisme, namun merupakan sebuah obsesi akan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin-ah ... sekali-sekali bergaullah dengan temanmu yang lain. Selama ini umma lihat, hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya temanmu." Leeteuk mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang. Keduanya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu di hari Sabtu pagi yang tenang, menikmati kebersamaan sebagai ibu dan anak.

"Hanya Ryeowook teman yang mengerti, umma. Umma juga tahu, bukan, Kyuhyun adalah seorang aktor. Aku tidak mau mereka memanfaatkanku demi mengorek informasi tentang Kyuhyun."

Bohong. Leeteuk tahu betul jawaban yang sebenarnya adalah hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan Kyuhyun untuk berteman dengan Sungmin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Sungmin. "Maafkan umma."

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa umma meminta maaf? Umma tak ada salah apapun."

"Ibu macam apa yang mengizinkan anak gadisnya disentuh laki-laki yang bukan suaminya? Umma sudah gagal sebagai seorang ibu, Sungminie."

"Umma~" Sungmin memeluk Leeteuk lebih erat. "Umma tahu Kyuhyun seorang aktor. Akan terjadi skandal besar jika ia menikahi kakaknya sendiri, bukan? Umma tetap merupakan ibu terbaik yang aku miliki."

Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang menuruni pipinya. "Tapi tetaplah mencoba untuk bergaul, Sungmin-ah. Umma tak ingin masa kuliahmu terlewat begitu saja seperti masa SMA-mu."

Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. "Ne." Gadis itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di meja depan sofa.

_**From: Kyuhyunnie**_

_**Kau di rumah, kan? Bersama siapa? Jangan keluar tanpa ditemani umma.**_

Sungmin menghela napas. Sudah begitu sering ia menerima SMS serupa, hingga harapan romantisme dari pesan itu sudah ia lenyapkan sejak lama.

_**To: Kyuhyunnie**_

_**Ya, bersama umma. Ne, lakukan pemotretan yang benar, fighting :)**_

"Dari Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangguk singkat. Lalu gadis itu kembali membuka pesan yang masuk.

_**From: Kyuhyunnie**_

_**Datanglah ke sini jika bosan. Aku juga bosan.**_

"Ada apa?" Leeteuk bertanya ketika Sungmin beranjak bangun.

"Aku akan ke tempat syuting Kyuhyun, umma. Dia bosan." Sungmin menyahut, menaiki tangga untuk berganti pakaian. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali turun setelah mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink lembut serta cardigan merah.

"Umma, aku berangkat!" seru Sungmin pamitan.

"Hati-hati!" balas Leeteuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut high heels ke studio pemotretan Kyuhyun dengan bersemangat. Sesekali ia membungkuk ramah pada para staff yang mengenalnya sebagai Cho Sungmin, kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Klik.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang fotografer mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya.

Klik.

"Siapa kau?" Sungmin bertanya datar, merasa risih akan tingkah fotografer berjenis kelamin namja itu.

Fotografer itu menurunkan kameranya, senyum yang lebih mirip seringai jahil tersungging di bibirnya. "Nuna sangat cantik. Mau menjadi modelku?" tawarnya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya. "Aku tidak tertarik," jawabnya acuh.

Namja itu mengejarnya dengan cepat. "Aku akan menjadikan nuna terkenal! Nuna pasti lebih cantik terlihat di kameraku."

"Maaf, aku ke sini bukan untuk menjadi model."

"Nuna—"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Sungmin setengah terpekik saat lengannya dipegang kasar oleh namja berambut hitam itu. Ia mendelik, "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Namaku Changmin. Sayang sekali wajah cantikmu di—"

"_**Tolong**_, lepaskan dia."

Bukan suara namja yang mengaku bernama Changmin itu yang membuat Sungmin terbelalak horror, tetapi suara berat yang memotong perkataan namja itu dengan tegas. "Kyuhyun," Sungmin berbisik, panik menyergapnya. Dengan cepat ditariknya pegangan Changmin yang melonggar lalu berbalik, mendekati Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "Kyunie," Ia menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun, merasakan gemuruh amarah di sana.

Tidak, Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun ribut di sini. Dan terutama tidak ingin namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa bernama Changmin itu menjadi korban.

"Apa yang coba kaulakukan pada Sungmin, huh?"

"Kyu, ia hanya menawariku untuk jadi model, tidak lebih." Sungmin berusaha sabar, suasana yang sepi membuatnya berani merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun. Dapat dirasakannya tindakannya itu efektif untuk sedikit meredakan amarah Kyuhyun. "Hey," Gadis itu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, menatap kedua matanya hingga emosi Kyuhyun menurun, "aku tidak apa-apa, ok?"

Rahang Kyuhyun masih mengeras saat ia menarik lengan Sungmin. "Ikut aku."

Meninggalkan Changmin yang terbengong-bengong. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?" protesnya dan mengerutkan kening. Namun sesaat kemudian perlahan seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Sungmin, ya ... kakak Cho Kyuhyun, kan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunie, sudah ...," Sungmin memohon, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyuhyun mengecupi di tempat Changmin menyentuhnya tadi.

Merasa tak cukup, Kyuhyun membuka cardigan yang gadis itu kenakan, lalu menaikkan kecupannya hingga di bahu Sungmin yang terbuka.

"Kyu ...," Sungmin merasakan suaranya bergetar, napasnya memberat saat Kyuhyun mulai menggigiti bahunya ringan. Ia sudah terlalu sering disentuh Kyuhyun hingga merasa begitu sensitif akan sentuhan pria itu. Matanya melirik pintu ruang ganti Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Seseorang bisa masuk begitu saja dan skandal akan terjadi.

"Kau tahu apa hukuman yang akan kau dapat 'kan Minnie? Hm?"

Sungmin merinding, "Y-ya," bisiknya lirih. Bibirnya terbuka dengan napas tersendat, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca antara takut ketahuan dan sensasi yang ia dapat dari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu tersentak saat Kyuhyun memasukkan sesuatu di kewanitaannya. Matanya membelalak. Sesuatu itu bergetar hebat, memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan desahan. "A-ahh ... Kh-Kyu ..."

"Pakai itu, Nuna."

Sungmin kembali tersentak dan dengan cepat menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di depannya. "T-tak mungkin ... hh ...," Sungmin merasa dirinya sulit bernapas tanpa mendesah. Ini gila!

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai. Ia membungkuk untuk menggigit dan menghisap telinga Sungmin hingga memerah, "Dan jangan sentuh dirimu sendiri selama aku pemotretan, Minnie."

"Ukh ...," Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergetar ringan. Posisinya yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa semakin menekan alat itu di bawah sana. Keringat mulai bermunculan di wajahnya, sementara matanya semakin berkaca-kaca karena Kyuhyun menurunkan getarannya, membuatnya merasa kurang. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mencoba menyentuh bagian bawahnya, namun dengan cepat diurungkannya karena beberapa orang mulai berseliweran masuk dan keluar ruang ganti Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan pemotretan, tak memberikannya kesempatan sendirian.

"Hiks ..." Sungmin mulai terisak pelan. Gadis itu berbaring di sofa, memejamkan matanya kesal. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun benar-benar menyiksanya.

Lelah dengan dirinya sendiri, Sungmin merasa mengantuk dan jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Besok jadwalmu kosong, jadi tak ada alasan untuk bolos kuliah, Kyuhyun."

"Ne," Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengambil air yang disodorkan manajernya, Victoria. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang ganti, dan sebuah senyuman tipis terukir saat melihat Sungmin tertidur di sofa.

Victoria membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun ringan. "Aku pulang duluan, dan jangan terlalu memforsirnya, Kyuhyun." Ia mengingatkan, melirik Sungmin yang bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Arraseo." Meski kalimat itu yang dia ucapkan, tak pelak seringai muncul di bibirnya. Setelah mengunci pintu dan meletakkan botol airnya di meja, ia mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap pelan dahinya yang berkeringat, lalu menyeka sisa-sisa air mata Sungmin di pipinya.

Cuma gadis yang polos ini yang bisa tertidur ketika tubuhnya dipasangi alat perangsang.

Kyuhyun menaiki sofa yang cukup besar itu, menekuk kaki Sungmin dan melebarkannya. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan menarik turun celana dalam berenda yang digunakan Sungmin, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya masuk.

Tak mempedulikan suara robekan yang sepertinya berasal dari dress Sungmin, Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sex toy yang tadi ia pasang di sana lalu membuangnya.

Kyuhyun memulai dengan menggigit paha dalam Sungmin, memberi kissmark di sana. Ia mengecupi beberapa bagian sebelum akhirnya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Ngghh ..."

Erangan Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai terbangun beserta otot kewanitaan Sungmin yang bereaksi menjadi respons positif bagi Kyuhyun. Dengan bersemangat ia menciumi kewanitaan Sungmin lalu memasukkan lidahnya di sana.

"Kyu?"

Suara yang mirip desahan itu semakin memacu semangat Kyuhyun. Ia semakin gencar dengan kegiatannya, dan tak lama kemudian Sungmin tersentak pelan saat gadis itu mendapatkan orgasmenya yang pertama.

Kyuhyun keluar dari balik rok Sungmin yang ternyata robek karena paksaan kepala dan tangannya masuk. "Minnie," Dielusnya rambut hitam Sungmin, mengecup sembarang di ubun-ubun gadis itu. "Maafkan aku."

Sungmin mengangguk. Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Disandarkannya kepalanya lemah di bahu Kyuhyun. "Minnie lelah. Minnie mau pulang," Ia berbisik setengah merengek, rupanya gadis itu masih dalam keadaan belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ne. Kita pulang." Namja pecinta game itu menyelipkan satu tangannya di lekukan lutut Sungmin dan satunya lagi di leher gadis itu, menggendongnya keluar ruangan itu.

"Kyunie jahat ... Minnie disiksa ..."

Bisikan lemah Sungmin mampu mengukir senyum di bibir Kyuhyun. Menahan godaan untuk melumat habis bibir sensual Sungmin, Kyuhyun memuaskan diri hanya dengan menyahut perkataan gadis yang sedang mengigau itu, "Ne, nanti di rumah Nuna bisa memukulku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu mendesak bagian bawahnya dan membuatnya mendesah tanpa sadar. "A-ahh ..." desahan lain meluncur dan membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya. Gadis itu berusaha merapatkan kakinya yang terbuka lebar, namun tentu saja usahanya itu gagal.

Sungmin menopang tubuh dengan kedua sikunya hanya untuk menyadari kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya dan bagian bawah pemuda itu menekan miliknya dengan keras. Sungmin tak sempat berkomentar apapun karena Kyuhyun menghentakkan kejantanannya kuat, membuatnya tersentak dan melesak jatuh ke ranjang. "Ahhh~~" desahannya mengeras kala Kyuhyun tanpa ampun menggenjotnya keras-keras.

"Kyu~~" Sungmin menggelinjang lemah. Serangan mendadak Kyuhyun ini membuatnya lebih cepat mencapai kenikmatan. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun sayu saat Kyuhyun menciumi dagu dan lehernya. "A-ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya lemas.

Tingkah Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini memang di luar batas kewajaran. Pemuda itu menyerangnya dalam setiap kesempatan. Kyuhyun mungkin memang sering menyentuhnya, namun belakangan ini dua kali lebih banyak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, ketika Sungmin dihukum saat pemuda itu pemotretan.

"Nuna ..."

Sungmin merasakan hatinya seakan tertusuk benda tajam ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'nuna'. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tak suka dipanggil nuna karena batas kakak-adik yang sudah lama mengabur di antara mereka akan kembali terlihat, namun pemuda itu menentangnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Mata kelinci Sungmin melembut saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casts aren't mine.**

**Warning: AU, Genderswitch, and other standard warning.**

**The most important, all of this is just a fiction. No one is based of reality.**

* * *

**Posesif**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Seoul University adalah sebuah universitas besar yang sangat terkenal di Korea Selatan. Universitas ini memiliki banyak fakultas, di antaranya adalah fakultas Ilmu dan Budaya tempat Sungmin menuntut ilmu tepatnya di jurusan Sastra Inggris dan Kyuhyun di fakultas Hukum, tepatnya di jurusan Hukum Internasional.

Namun, meski semua fakultas itu tergabung dalam lingkungan kampus yang sangat luas, sangat jarang ada mahasiswa yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mahasiswa dari fakultas lainnya, karena jarak antar fakultas yang lumayan jauh. Dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur fakultasnya dan Kyuhyun bersebelahan, jadi ia tidak perlu repot untuk jauh-jauh mencari Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku, eoh?" Lee Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika sosok pemuda yang mengaku bernama Changmin itu mengikutinya di koridor kampus fakultas Sastra.

"Aku tersesat hingga ke sini, Nuna. Jadi lebih baik aku ikuti saja Nuna daripada aku harus lebih tersesat lagi. Hanya Nuna yang kutahu di sini."

Pasalnya, Changmin yang mengaku dari jurusan Fotografi di Fakultas Seni Media Rekam tidak mungkin bisa tersesat ke Fakultas Ilmu dan Budaya yang letak gedungnya dari ujung ke ujung.

Sungmin semakin kesal saat pemuda itu mengikutinya masuk ke kelas dan tanpa tahu malu duduk di sebelahnya. "Maumu apa, sih?"

Senyum terukir di bibir Changmin. "Nuna, aku mau berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya blak-blakan.

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya kesal, mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dari tas. "Sungmin." Akhirnya gadis itu menjawab. "Namaku Lee Sungmin."

"Sungmin ... _mwo_? Min Nuna tidak bermarga Cho? Bukannya kau kakaknya Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Kakak angkat," ketus Sungmin setengah berbisik. Dosennya sudah mulai menerangkan mata kuliah dan ia tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Oh ..." Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Diangkatnya kamera yang selalu tergantung di lehernya, dan tanpa menimbulkan keributan berarti ia memotret Sungmin dari samping.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, sih?" Sungmin melirik Changmin semakin kesal. Pemuda itu benar-benar gangguan untuknya, secara harfiah.

Changmin hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari pintu belakang kelas setelah berbisik, "Dah, Min Nuna."

Sungmin mendelik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wookie-ah, dia bisa membuatku gila!"

Lee Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kim Ryeowook hanya tertawa. Gadis itu mengambil susu kotak dan salad untuk diletakkan di nampan sebagai makan siangnya, lalu berkata pada Sungmin, "Sst, orang yang kaumaksud sedang berjalan ke sini."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya membulat saat menyadari Shim Changmin yang berlari-lari kecil sembari melambai ke arahnya. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengerang. "Oh God, bisakah sehari saja hidupku tidak diganggu dia?"

Tawa Ryeowook semakin keras. Tanpa memedulikan Changmin yang kini mengekori mereka dua gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan mengambil meja di paling sudut.

"Kapan Kyuhyun akan kembali?"

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Sungmin seketika lesu. 'Adik' angkatnya itu sedang ada tur konser selama sebulan. "Sekitar seminggu lagi." Ia menjawab. Karena tahu Kyuhyun tidak ada-lah penyebab Shim Changmin menempel padanya selama tiga minggu terakhir.

Pandangan Ryeowook teralih pada Changmin yang duduk di samping Sungmin dan asyik dengan kameranya tanpa memedulikan mereka berdua. "Ya! Changminnie, kau tidak ada kelas? Kenapa kau selalu mengikuti Sungmin?"

Changmin mendongak dan memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Ani. Aku membolos, jadi aku bisa menemani Min Nuna di sini."

Sungmin refleks menjitak Changmin. "Pabbo! Kau baru semester tiga, jangan macam-macam. Sana, kembali ke kelasmu!"

"Shireo! Kelas itu membosankan! Aku lebih suka berada di samping Min Nuna. Habis, Nuna tidak mau menerima ajakan kencanku, sih."

Sungmin mendelik dan Ryeowook kembali terbahak. Namun tak lama kemudian yeoja bermarga Kim itu tersenyum. "Ne, Min, kenapa kau tak berikan tantangan saja pada dia?"

"Tantangan?"

"Ne. Changminnie, kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan A di semua mata kuliah pada pertengahan semester ini, Sungmin akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berkencan dengannya. Eotte?"

Mata Changmin berbinar. "Oke! Min Nuna, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sungmin menatap Changmin ragu. Ia kembali menatap Ryeowook yang menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan. "Ok."

"Yatta!" Changmin bersorak kekanakkan. Pemuda itu berdiri sembari tersenyum. "Min Nuna, tunggu ajakan kencanku yang akan kau setujui!"

Setelah pemuda itu menjauh, Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Wookie-ah, kau yakin dia tidak akan menang?"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya bersemangat. "Tentu saja! Coba kaupikir, sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak masuk kelas, 'kan? Dia pasti banyak ketinggalan kelas. Selain itu, ujian tengah semester diadakan minggu depan, Min. Dia takkan bisa mengejar semua ketinggalannya. Dan seandainya dia kalah, dia pasti berhenti mengejarmu."

Sungmin kembali menghela napas dan menopangkan dagunya. "Kuharap begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**From : Changmin**_

_**Min Nuna, tunggu aku di taman belakang Fakultas Media Rekam.**_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan ragu melangkahkan kaki menuju fakultas Changmin. Setelah bersusah payah meminta izin Kyuhyun dan mengatakan akan menemani Ryeowook mencari temannya di fakultas lain, kini Sungmin berjalan sendirian di antara para mahasiswa yang tidak ia kenal satupun. Jika saja bukan karena janjinya pada Changmin, Sungmin pasti tidak mau pergi ke sini.

"Ah, foto dari Shim Changmin, 'kan? Kyaa ... dia memang keren. Hasil fotonya tidak pernah mengecewakan!"

"Ne, ne. Changmin-ah memang berbakat!"

Langkah pelan Sungmin terhenti mendengar suara itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang beberapa mahasiswi yang mengerumuni papan mading. Penasaran, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Dan Sungmin terpana.

Foto yang tertempel di sana adalah foto sesosok gadis dengan dress pink serta cardigan merah yang menoleh ke arah kamera. Foto setengah badan itu dibuat hitam putih, dengan titik fokus pada sang gadis.

Benarkah itu dirinya?

Sungmin terlihat sangat berbeda. Sinar matanya, lengkung bibirnya, sedikit kerutan pada alisnya, potongan poninya, sang pemotret benar-benar menangkap momen itu dengan pas. Sinar kesal pada mata Sungmin entah kenapa membuat gadis itu malah terlihat berbinar.

Aish, dia memikirkan apa, sih? Bukannya Sungmin seharusnya kesal karena fotonya dipajang diam-diam?

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku taman. Sembari menunggu Changmin, ia membuka ponselnya dan menghapus pesan dari Changmin.

"Min Nuna!"

Gadis bermata bulat itu mendongak saat Changmin berlari ke arahnya, melambai-lambaikan selembar kertas. Sosok yang sudah dua minggu ini tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi.

"Nuna, berkencanlah denganku."

Shim Changmin berdiri di depan Sungmin, menyodorkan selembar kertas yang merupakan hasil belajarnya selama setengah semester. Sungmin menerima kertas itu dan membacanya.

Semuanya A.

Gadis itu tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Changmin.

Senyum tidak lepas dari bibir namja itu. Senyum Changmin selalu memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi, dengan matanya yang bersinar. Meski begitu, Sungmin bisa melihat kantung mata Changmin yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Changmin terlihat sangat lelah, namun ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang sama.

Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibir Sungmin.

Pemuda ini ... berusaha begitu keras untuknya.

"Ne."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drtt ... drtt ... drtt ...

Victoria baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Gadis itu mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil sembari melangkah menuju meja rias tempat ia meletakkan ponselnya. Ponsel mungil itu masih bergetar. Victoria mengambil ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo? Vic eonnie, ini aku, Sungmin."

"Eoh? Waeyo Min?" Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali kakak angkat Kyuhyun meneleponnya, terlebih saat nyaris tengah malam seperti ini.

"Eonnie ... kautahu kapan dalam waktu dekat ini jadwal Kyunie full?"

Victoria meraih tabletnya dan menghidupkannya. "Jadwal Kyuhyun ... hmm," Ia menggeserkan jemarinya di layar itu, "Sebentar, aku sedang mencarinya. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"A-ani. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Yeoja itu mengangguk percaya meski Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kyuhyun baru saja datang dari tur konsernya, jadi jadwalnya agak longgar ... ah, ini dia."

"Ne?"

"Hari minggu ini Kyuhyun akan sibuk dengan pemotretan dan syuting iklan." Victoria menjelaskan.

"Ah, ne. Gomawo, Eonnie."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Setelah telepon itu tertutup, Victoria memandang ponselnya bingung. "Tumben sekali Sungmin bertanya jadwal Kyuhyun ... bukankah Kyuhyun bisa memberitahukannya? Atau mungkin mereka bertengkar? Aish, kenapa pula aku harus memikirkan hal itu." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Victoria mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhh ..."

"Hmm?"

Sungmin menunduk untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar pada dadanya. Pemuda itu belum tertidur meski waktu sudah sangat larut dan kegiatan mereka terhenti sedari tadi. Yeoja bergigi kelinci itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar karena apa yang akan ia sampaikan pada namja itu.

"Hari minggu nanti ... bolehkah aku pergi?"

Reaksi Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari dugaan Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menumpu pada kedua sikunya untuk menatap langsung mata Sungmin. Iris obsidiannya yang menajam sanggup membuat gadis itu takut. "Kemana?"

Sungmin berusaha terus menatap mata Kyuhyun meski sulit. Ia tidak pandai berbohong. Kyuhyun selalu tahu kebohongannya karena Sungmin tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun ketika berbohong, jadi gadis itu kini memberanikan dirinya. "Aku ... akan pergi bersama Ryeowook."

"Ajak umma juga."

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa berdua dengan Ryeowook."

"Dengar Min, aku sibuk pada hari minggu dan tidak bisa mengantarmu. Jadi biarkan umma yang bersamamu."

Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Sungmin melembutkan tatapan matanya, jemarinya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Kyu ... please?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kau keras kepala, Nuna." Namja itu menggerutu. Namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Kyu?"

"Jangan lewat dari jam delapan malam. Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Napas Kyuhyun agak memburu saat pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya semakin mendekati Sungmin. "Nuna ... aku percaya padamu."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk menerima ciuman dari bibir Kyuhyun. Segera saja suara kecupan memenuhi kamar itu. Semakin lama semakin basah. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya kuat. Yeoja itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun, kepalanya sedikit terangkat untuk membalas ciuman penuh hasrat dari adik angkatnya itu.

"Nghh ..."

Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah mereka saling bersentuhan. Saling membelai sebelum Kyuhyun menekan lidah Sungmin masuk dan memasukkan lidahnya sendiri ke mulut gadis itu.

"Mnhh ... hahh ... ahh ..."

Tubuh telanjangnya melengkung ke atas, bergesekkan dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mendekapnya begitu erat. Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya Kyuhyun.

Tautan lidah mereka terlepas beberapa menit kemudian, menyisakan benang saliva di antara keduanya. Sungmin bernapas dengan mulutnya, matanya terbuka perlahan, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya.

"Hmph!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun membekap mulut gadis itu dengan mulutnya sendiri tanpa peduli Sungmin yang masih berusaha mengatur napas. Lidah mereka kembali bertemu dalam rongga mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin dan lidah mereka kembali saling membelai.

Kejantanan Kyuhyun menekannya begitu keras. Sambil terus berusaha bernapas di tengah ciumannya Sungmin melebarkan dan menekuk kedua kakinya. Hasrat Kyuhyun begitu besar dan yeoja itu tak sanggup menolaknya.

Tangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya dengan cepat meluncur turun ke paha Sungmin, dan ia menarik Sungmin agar kewanitaan gadis itu membungkus miliknya.

"Akhh!" Sungmin terguncang, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kewanitaannya dimasuki oleh benda yang panas dan tegang. Ciuman mereka kembali terputus saat Sungmin mendongak dan mendesah. "Ahh~!"

Kyuhyun menelusup ke leher Sungmin. Pelukannya pada Sungmin semakin erat, tapi namja itu tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin mengernyit, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Hanya deru napas pemuda itu yang menggelitik leher Sungmin. Tangan yeoja itu mengelus helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Kejantanan namja itu masih begitu keras, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Tidurlah Nuna."

Ucapan itu mampu membuat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungmin merasa ... kalimat itu begitu menyakitinya. "Ada apa, Kyu? Kau ada masalah?"

"Ani. Gwenchana."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan melewati pertokoan sembari menggenggam erat tas tangannya. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak di depan etalase sebuah toko, memeriksa menampilannya sendiri dan menyisiri rambutnya dengan jari.

"Aish ... jinjja ... bodoh sekali kau Sungmin, ini cuma karena kau kalah taruhan, bukan berkencan sungguhan!" Yeoja itu mengomel sendiri sambil merapikan rok lipitnya yang sedikit kusut. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di etalase toko buku itu dan menggigit bibir bawahanya.

Jika boleh jujur, Sungmin mengakui bahwa ia sedikit bersemangat. Meski berpakaian sederhana—hanya rok lipit yang pendeknya selutut, sepatu boots, dan kaus lengan panjang, gadis itu benar-benar memikirkan semuanya. Rambutnya yang ia gerai disampirkannya ke bahu kiri, membuatnya tampak semakin manis. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin sudah bersandar di salah satu tiang stasiun, menunggu kedatangan Changmin. Gadis itu merogoh ponselnya di tas tangannya dan membuka kunci. Ada satu pesan dari Kyuhyun. Setelah membalas pesan itu, Sungmin tampak ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mematikan ponselnya.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya.

"Min Nuna!"

Sungmin cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas dan mendongak. Retinanya menangkap seorang namja yang sedang berlarian ke arahnya.

Changmin tampak tampan dengan kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka dan menampilkan kaus di dalamnya, celana jeans, serta sneakers putihnya. Kamera tergantung di lehernya dan namja itu juga membawa ransel. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan Sungmin dan menetralkan napasnya yang memburu.

"Nuna sudah lama?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku baru saja sampai."

Changmin tertawa dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Mianhae. Aku terlalu bingung mempersiapkan penampilanku. Ini kencan pertamaku, sih."

Mata Sungmin membulat tidak percaya. "Jinjja?" Gadis itu menatap Changmin ragu. Semburat kemerahan tampak di pipinya ketika Sungmin melanjutkan, "Ini juga kencan pertamaku."

Kini giliran Changmin yang tampak tidak percaya. "Min Nuna juga?" Namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum, "Aku gugup sekali karena baru pertama kali mengajak seorang gadis berkencan. Ne, Nuna, jja!"

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin menatap jemari itu ragu.

Mereka sedang berkencan, jadi tak ada alasan untuk menolak, 'kan?

"Min Nuna mau kemana? Apakah ada tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Changmin-ah, kau suka bermain game? Bagaimana kalau kita ke game centre?"

Changmin membawanya ke peta jalur yang ada di stasiun. Mereka berdiri di depan peta itu, sama-sama mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dijelajahi.

"Shireo. Terlalu umum."

"Bioskop? Mall?" Sungmin mengetukkan telunjuk di bibirnya, "Kurasa tempat-tempat semacam itu yang akan dikunjungi jika seseorang sedang berkencan."

"Nuna, kau terlalu banyak menonton drama." Changmin menelusuri peta itu dengan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kuil? Kudengar ada cukup terkenal di daerah ini." Namja itu menunjuk satu daerah di peta.

"Kuil?" Sungmin menoleh sejenak pada Changmin karena pemikiran pemuda itu cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Ne. Ada kuil dekat pantai yang cukup terkenal. Kita bisa ke sana lalu berkeliling di daerah sana, dan kembali ke kuil untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Bagaimana? Lagipula jaraknya dengan Seoul tidak terlalu jauh."

"Hmm. Ide yang bagus. Aku setuju."

Setelah membeli tiket keduanya masuk ke dalam kereta api. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Sungmin memperhatikan keluar jendela, sementara Changmin tampak mengamati gadis itu.

"Min Nuna."

"Hm?" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku senang sekali Nuna mau menerima ajakan kencanku. Gomawo."

Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir gadis itu. "Ani. Kau sudah berusaha keras, jadi tak adil rasanya jika aku menolakmu."

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa Nuna bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Aku memperhatikan kantung matamu saat kau mengajakku berkencan waktu itu. Kupikir kau pasti sudah begadang berhari-hari sampai memiliki mata panda itu. Dan kini pun kau masih memilikinya. Apa kau tidak cukup beristirahat?"

Tersenyum malu, Changmin menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kencan hari ini," namja itu mengakui. "Nuna adalah gadis pertama yang kuajak kencan."

"Kau tidak berbohong?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat bagaimana teman-teman yeoja pemuda itu terlihat begitu mengagumi Changmin, "kupikir kau memiliki banyak penggemar."

Changmin meringis. "Tidak sehebat Kyuhyun, tentu saja. Aku bukan seorang public figure. Teman-temanku hanya menyukai hasil fotoku, itu saja."

Sungmin berdecak kecil. "Setidaknya kau mengenal mereka, jadi kau bisa mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk berkencan, bukan?"

"Aku hanya berkencan dengan orang yang membuatku tertarik, Nuna."

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban itu.

"Nuna sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Hm. Apakah Nuna benar-benar tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya? Kulihat banyak namja yang mengagumi Nuna di kampus."

"Hah?"

Changmin mengangkat alisnya. "Nuna tidak menyadari itu? Tatapan para namja ketika Nuna lewat di depan mereka? Aish, kau benar-benar tidak peka."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Memangnya tatapan yang seperti apa, sih?"

"Tatapan bahwa mereka memuja Nuna. Mereka suka pada apa yang mereka lihat di diri Nuna."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, namun Changmin hanya tertawa dan sepertinya tidak berniat melanjutkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, jadi yeoja itu tidak tahu bagaimana kencan yang 'normal', namun ia menikmati kencannya dengan Changmin. Mereka pergi ke kuil yang disebut Changmin, kuil kecil namun begitu bersih dan terawat. Setelah berdoa di sana, mereka makan siang, lalu berjalan-jalan di desa wisata yang memang menjadi pusat perhatian di wilayah itu selain kuil itu sendiri.

Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang. Duduk di karang tepi pantai bersama Changmin yang sedari tadi memang selalu mengabadikan momen-momen mereka. Menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Changmin mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke wajah Sungmin. Tak diduganya, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya hingga tepat menghadap kameranya, sebelah tangannya menghalau anak-anak rambutnya yang berkibar, sementara gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Cantik.

Namja berbadan tinggi itu menurunkan kameranya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyelipkan rambut Sungmin ke balik telinganya.

"Nuna ..."

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya. Changmin, namja itu menyentuh pipinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun Sungmin tidak bergeming. Hembusan napas Changmin menerpa wajahnya.

Dan yang Sungmin lakukan adalah memejamkan mata.

Ciuman Changmin hanya berupa sentuhan pada bibirnya. Tidak memaksa, begitu lembut dan berhati-hati. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Manik mata Changmin masih menatapnya dalam. Gadis itu menatap Changmin, setengah bingung dan setengah kaget akan apa yang terjadi.

Changmin tersenyum kikuk, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Itu ciuman pertamaku."

Gadis bermarga Lee itu mengerjap. Tubuhnya seakan mendingin seketika. Rasa bersalah menyeruak begitu saja. Pada Changmin, karena ia pastinya sudah memberi harapan yang begitu besar kepada namja itu.

Dan pada Kyuhyun.

Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun jika ia tahu apa saja yang terjadi hari ini?

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Kyuhyun? Seseorang yang ia cintai?

Sungmin sontak bangun begitu saja. "A-aku ingin pulang." Gadis itu berkata, gugup.

Changmin menunduk, menghela napas panjang karena penolakan Sungmin. "Baiklah."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sungmin menghidupkan ponselnya. Memeriksa puluhan missed call dan SMS dari orang yang sama, Kyuhyun. Namja itu menanyakan keadaannya, sedang apa, apakah ia sudah makan, bahkan meminta Sungmin untuk membalas pesannya.

Dan Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan bersabar.

Namun Sungmin mengernyit saat ia mendapati tiga SMS dari Ryeowook.

**Kyuhyun meneleponku. Menanyakan apakah aku bersamamu. Kujawab iya. Jika kau ditanyai, bilang padanya kita pergi ke spa dan menonton film di rumahku. Aku di rumah seharian.**

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, gadis Kim itu kembali mengiriminya pesan.

**Hei, apa kencanmu begitu menyenangkan hingga kau tak bisa dihubungi? Kyuhyun sepertinya panik. Dia mencurigai kita.**

Dan isi SMS terakhir benar-benar membuat jantung Sungmin serasa berhenti berdetak.

**Min, gawat. Kyuhyun datang ke rumahku. Dia tidak menemukanmu.**

Sungmin meremas tas tangannya. Ketika taksi berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis namun terkesan megah; rumah keluarga Cho, Sungmin membayar dengan terburu-buru dan segera turun. Ketakutan memenuhi hatinya.

Astaga.

Gadis itu membungkuk singkat pada Song ahjusshi, sang tukang kebun, berjalan dengan cepat dan membuka pintu rumah.

Kosong.

"Ahjumma, eomma dan appa kemana?" Sungmin bertanya pada Park ahjumma, salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tuan dan Nyonya pergi menghadiri acara makan malam, Nona."

Berarti ada kemungkinan Kyuhyun ikut. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya lega, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi sesaat langkah gadis itu berhenti dan menatap pintu kamar yang berada di seberang kamarnya. Kamar Kyuhyun.

Meski ragu, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?"

Kamar itu sepi dan gelap, tak ada sedikitpun tanda bahwa Kyuhyun ada di dalam. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

Brakk!

Namun baru saja Sungmin hendak keluar dari kamar itu, sebuah tangan menahan pintu itu untuk menutup tepat di depannya. Aura dan aromanya yang sangat Sungmin kenali membuat gadis itu tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu bergetar.

"Darimana saja, Nuna?"

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Suara itu sama sekali tidak ramah. Justru sebaliknya, begitu mengintimidasi dan dingin.

"Darimana saja—"

Sungmin bergidik saat tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menyentuh pahanya yang terbuka, mengelusnya pelan. Deru napas namja itu memburu dan panas di lehernya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Kyuhyun semakin naik. Ia sangat, sangat sensitif akan sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"—dengan rok mini seperti ini, Nuna?"

Kyuhyun mendesak tubuhnya hingga benar-benar menempel di pintu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya pasrah. "Kyu, d-dengarkan aku."

"Tidak."

Mata Sungmin membelalak saat tangan Kyuhyun menarik celana dalamnya dan membiarkannya turun. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Umnhh~" Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh lehernya. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui dengan sebelah tangannya Kyuhyun menurunkan celana yang ia pakai, sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus paha dalamnya.

"Nghh!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah kakinya dan menahannya di pintu, bersamaan pelukan pada pinggangnya.

"ARGHH!" Teriakan Sungmin terdengar saat Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba memasukkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan gadis itu yang belum basah. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Kyuhyun tidak menunggunya; ia langsung menggerakkan bagian dirinya yang ada di tubuh Sungmin.

Rasanya sangat perih dan menyakitkan. Kakinya seketika melemas. Andai saja Kyuhyun tidak memeluknya sedemikian erat, Sungmin pasti sudah merosot jatuh.

"Kyu ... hentikan, s-sakit ..." Sungmin berbisik, badannya terguncang karena hentakan Kyuhyun yang keras. Tak ada kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. "Akhh!" Sungmin memekik kecil karena meski dengan keadaan seperti itu Kyuhyun menghujamkan kejantanannya hingga mentok, menambah rasa ngilu yang dirasakan Sungmin.

"Diamlah Nuna. Shh ... shit!" Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih. Kewanitaan Sungmin lebih sempit karena tidak ada foreplay, menjepit miliknya lebih kuat lagi.

"Ngghh ... akhh ..." Desahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian tanpa bisa gadis itu cegah. Kewanitaannya sudah semakin basah, mengurangi rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Mnhh~ Ahh ..." Sungmin segera menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kenikmatan yang mulai datang.

"Nuna ..." Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Sungmin, bagian paling sensitif gadis itu. "Kau menikmatinya, hm?" Bisikan pemuda itu seduktif dan berbahaya sekaligus. Ia menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat-kuat, membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar. "Tapi ini adalah hukuman, Nuna. Jika kau orgasme ...," Dikulumnya telinga Sungmin, "aku akan menghukummu lebih berat dari ini."

Napas Sungmin terasa begitu memburu. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya menguat. Peluh membasahi baju yang ia kenakan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu tak yakin ia bisa bertahan.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin, menghisap kuat di sana. Kemudian pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat dan mengecup leher yang kini kemerahan itu. Jilatannya merambat naik hingga sampai kembali pada belakang telinga gadis itu. Meski napasnya sama memburunya seperti napas Sungmin, seringai kecil tercetak di bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat.

"Akhh!" Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin merasakan kelegaan membanjirinya.

"Nuna ..."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Pasrah akan hukuman lanjutan yang akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Thanks for all reviewers. It's too much for me, jeongmal kamsahamnida. I can't reply it, but I read every review. That's very kind of you. :)


End file.
